Close Encounters of the Perverted Kind
by Nymphadora1506
Summary: When Sango moves to Tokyo in a new school, she finally hopes to find herself the perfect guy who would be nice, funny, handsome, charming and...yeah, kind of a perv...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Waaaaahhh :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE PERVERTED KIND<strong>

**Kagome's diary:**

"_...so I told Inuyasha to shove it...maybe I shouldn't have... Miroku says that it's not a big deal and he'll calm down soon. I should believe that because he is his best friend...he has to be correct...hmmm...Oh! and speaking of Miroku, we're all glad that he FINALLY broke up with Yura...ugh...I could not tolerate that bitch... anyway it wasn't that kind of a relationship at all...I mean, all they did was make out...what a mess! Thank God we don't have to tolerate her bitchiness anymore... I hope Miroku finds a girl he really loves this time... ah, that's probably not gonna happen..._

_I guess Inuyasha is much better than Miroku like that, I mean he'd never... (continued)."_

_oOo_

**Chapter 1**

"Shit!" I muttered as a drop of blood oozed out of my thumb. I wanted to scream with frustration—what kind of an idiot cuts their finger while buttering a piece of toast? Talk about being clumsy.

"Sango!" my dad called from the living room, "I'm going to drop Kohaku to school now, okay?"

"Yeah okay!" I yelled back, stuffing the bread in my mouth and frantically looking for some band-aid. God, I was late for school on my very first day!

"Bye, ane-ue!" Kohaku rushed past me and disappeared; in a few minutes I heard our car being driven away. I almost felt kind of jealous that my ten year old brother got the lift and not me even though I didn't want my _dad _to drop me off to school anymore. Damn! When the hell would I get a license?

I chewed furiously as I finally found a band-aid in one of the drawers and quickly taped my thumb up. I looked at the clock—it was 7.45.

"Shit!" I cried again as I realised that I'd left my bag upstairs in my room. I dashed up and almost tripped as I climbed down at top speed, skipping one or two steps at a time. I almost squished poor Kirara flat as I jumped down and she gave a squeal of fear as she dodged me.

"Sorry Kirara!" I yelled at my kitten who was now cowering with fear in the corner.

I stopped for a moment, trying to recall if I had forgotten something. Then my eyes went up to the clock—7.49. How the hell did that happen?

I rushed out immediately and mounted my bicycle. I _had _to reach school in time!

Pedalling furiously, I approached a faded yellow building. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted two people beginning to close the entrance gate.

"Nooooo!" I screamed, urging my already aching legs to move faster.

The guards were caught by surprise because of my crazy screaming and stopped for a moment. I took the opportunity and slipped through the gates, leaving them staring after me.

"Made it!" I shouted happily as I somehow parked my bike against the others and dashed into the building. My new world.

oOo

"I'm Taijiya Sango," I said confidently as I bowed to my classmates. "Nice to meet you!" Most of the class looked at me with interest. Only a few back-benchers did not bother to look at me. Oh well, I was more than happy to just be on time.

"Welcome Miss Taijiya" said the kind faced woman, Miss Minami. She motioned towards an empty desk in the third-last row beside the window. I made my way to my place and settled down. I couldn't have asked for a better place. It was far away from the teacher _and _there was great view right next to me which I could look at and daydream whenever I wanted, perfect!

Miss Minami taught Japanese history. I tried to pay attention since it was my first day and I didn't want to be embarrassed for my lack of attention so soon, but after a few minutes I found myself staring outside the window and doodling absently on my notebook where I had just copied down a few notes.

My mom died when I was eight years old and Kohaku just three. Dad was completely devastated but never showed any signs of weakness as he explained how life goes on even after the death of our near ones. I remember crying every night for my mother as Dad consoled me, looking grief-stricken, telling me to be strong. It was the darkest part of my life and to get away from all this pain I chose a somewhat weird option.

Sports.

Yeah, at that time I got the idea that my mom died because she was weak. But I wouldn't be like her. I had to be fit if I wanted to survive, be strong and support my father and my brother. I couldn't let myself be a frail and weak woman who would tumble down at the slightest hint of discomfort she experienced. As a result, I ended up joining my school's swim, soccer _and _basketball teams. Plus, I took lessons in martial arts and practiced like crazy. I had actually done all this to get away from the emptiness I used to feel every single day after my mother passed away, as opposed to the whole being-strong-to-support-others thing. I actually did it to support myself.

My dad supported me whole-heartedly through all this; I assumed he could see right through me. Eventually even Kohaku followed my lead and started training in martial arts, apart from other sports. Gradually, I got used to the fact that my mom wasn't around anymore; it was just me, dad and Kohaku—sort of a happy family.

I finally realised that there was a problem when I was around thirteen. I guess any girl would have caught a whiff of the problem much earlier than that watching her friends do stuff she didn't, but then being the dense creature that I am, I couldn't grasp the root cause of my problem until I was almost fourteen.

Guys.

Yeah, them. I was friends with almost every guy in my class. That's right—_friends._

It started when I was eleven and increased greatly by the time I was twelve. Slowly, I began to notice that my friends—my girlfriends—seemed to be talking more and more about guys every passing day. Okay, that was fine; I too, found a whole lot of guys extremely cute and good looking. The main problem started when I found that my friends were starting to go out with guys. How come? Well, they were asked out of course. And so, why wasn't I being asked out? Uh...

Finally I realized this, not one of the guys in my class actually realised that I was a girl too. Yeah, I did play soccer and basketball and I had developed slight (very slight!) muscles but...I was still a girl. I wanted to have a boyfriend too. Well, apparently you can't have a boyfriend if you are one of the guys! I was most hurt when my best friend Yamato paired up with Tsuyu, a very pretty girl from my class unaware of the fact that I was in love with him. Heck, he was even unaware of the fact that I was a girl! The world came crashing down on me. Man, it hurt.

When dad announced that we were moving to Tokyo, I was disappointed of course, I had to leave all my friends behind, I had to leave Yamato behind...But there was a tiny ray of hope in my heart now. A different image was all that I needed. Maybe here I would finally find my perfect guy—handsome and loyal. A good guy.

"Ah, Mr. Houshi!" said Miss Minami loudly. I snapped out of my reverie and glanced towards the door where I saw a guy frozen in one spot. He was obviously trying to sneak in unnoticed. "Late again?"

"Um," said the boy named Houshi as he frowned, trying to think of an excuse it seemed. I studied him carefully as he had caught my attention as soon as I'd spotted him.

He was tall and lean, with black hair which was tied back into a minuscule ponytail at the back of his head. His ears were pierced too, with two rings on each unlike most guys who wore studs. Cool, I thought, moving on to his eyes which were a startling dark blue. On the whole, he had a cute face, which would look amazing if he smiled. I smiled a little as he began speaking.

"Would you believe me, Miss Minami, if I told you that I was—"

"No, Mr, Houshi, I won't." Miss Minami said sternly.

"But..." he pleaded, a dazzling smile playing at his lips. I was right; he did look amazing when he smiled. I wondered how Miss Minami could punish him even after that.

"This is the third time you've been late in my class Houshi. I can't ignore it anymore." She scolded him, "Go, stand in the hall."

"I swear—"

"Out!"

After letting out a sigh of defeat, Houshi sailed out of the classroom, calmly as though nothing had happened. If it would have been me, I would have been totally embarrassed.

"So...where were we?" asked Miss Minami. The entire class gave her a blank stare. She shook her head a little and continued while I resumed my doodling, trying not to think of the hot Houshi.

oOo

"Is that it?" I asked the lunch lady, incredulously.

"Pretty much," said the lady in an irritated voice, not meeting my eyes. I frowned. There was nothing worth eating here! I stared disdainfully at the soggy fries and rice-cakes sitting on the counter. As an athlete I wasn't going to eat that crap! What the hell, even as a normal person I wouldn't! I finally realised why most of the kids in my class brought lunch from home. Looked like I'm going to have to do the same—extra work before school! How annoying!

"Are you gonna take something or just stand there and turn up your nose at the food?" the lunch lady snapped at me.

"Sheesh, relax lady," I muttered and throwing some salad on my tray, quickly left the area.

What a bother!

I chomped on the salad and made my way back to the classroom, where hopefully I could join Kagome and Rin, who'd talked to me earlier. They'd seemed pretty friendly, so I guess those were the people I was going to hang out with, mostly. I had also learnt that they were friends with this sulky looking fellow, Inuyasha and hot ponytail guy whose name was Miroku and who hadn't turned up for any of the classes after he was kicked out of History in the morning. I wondered why.

Wait, wasn't I thinking a little too much about this guy?

Jeez, get a grip Sango!

I entered the classroom to see Rin and Kagome seated at one of the corners, eating lunch which, unlike the gooey excuse for food in the cafeteria, looked delicious. Kagome looked up and motioned me to join them, which I did since they were nice people and I was starving.

"Hey," I said as I slid into one of the chairs beside them.

"Did you go to the cafeteria?" asked Kagome, eyeing my salad, "you really shouldn't—the food is going to poison you!"

I laughed and mumbled, "Yeah, I kinda guessed that."

"Aw, here, you can share my lunch," offered Rin and I accepted it gratefully.

Unlike me, who creates a lot of fuss before completely opening up to others, Kagome and Rin were very talkative and outgoing as a result of which in about ten minutes I was fully acquainted with almost everyone in the class plus their love lives. Turns out there are quite a mixed bunch of people here.

First of all there's Inuyasha Hanyou who I automatically assumed to be Kagome's boyfriend owing to the way she was talking about him, but all I got was this:

"What? Nooo...Inuyasha's just a friend—he's a total jerk, I would never dream of dating that idiot."

I was a bit shocked but when Rin rolled her eyes and Kagome added wistfully, "Plus, he has a crush on Kikyou..." I realised that I was correct. Anyway, apparently Inuyasha's this hot-headed and foul-mouthed guy with a supposedly softer side who was madly in love with some senior named Kikyou. Poor Kagome, I really understood her pain.

Then there's this senior guy Sesshoumaru who Rin is head over heels for and who also happens to be Inuyasha's step-brother. He is supposed to be really cool and everything with an icy demeanour and stay-away-from-me attitude. Well, to be honest I didn't really like the sound of the guy but I didn't want to break Rin's heart as she was already miserable that Sesshoumaru and Kagura, a girl from our class, were supposed to be dating secretly.

Which brings us to _the bitches _of our class.

There were about five of them and even the guys avoided crossing them if they could help it. Well, so they were Kagura, Kanna, Yura, Abi and Tsubaki—all of them sporting a dark, gothic look which actually made them stand out and look kind of good. Even though they wore the same uniform as us, they seemed different, somehow. They were the kind of girls who really left you alone if you didn't bother them. They were actually better known as the 'ice-queens' of our school, who were notorious for being able to steal away your boyfriend in a matter of seconds if you weren't paying attention. Well, even if you _were _paying attention.

Complementing the bitches was the group of thugs led by this horrible guy, Naraku. These people were just plain disgusting and there was nothing more to say about them except that you _really _wouldn't want anything to do with them. For good reason.

That left a couple of more people who could be called normal like us: like Inuyasha's rival, Kouga and his girlfriend Ayame, the Shichinin twins Jakotsu and Bankotsu, and—okay, fine let me get to hot ponytail guy already!

His name was Miroku Houshi and he was Inuyasha's best friend so he often hung out with Kagome and the others as well. He was well mannered and everything, but here's the real thing.

He was kind of a pervert.

Damn! The only guy I was interested in (might as well admit it) turned out to be such a freak. I tried not to show my disappointment as I learnt how he flirted shamelessly with every pretty girl he came across, how his locker was filled with pictures of nude girls, how he was always in detention for skipping classes and peeping into the girls' changing room, how—well, you got the idea, it pains me to say more.

A definite creep.

Kagome and Rin shook their heads as they told me about him. "Shame," said Rin, "because he is so nice, you know?" Kagome nodded and she continued, "I mean, he's never ever rude to people. He's not even flustered by his pervert image. A born charmer..."

"Hmm..." I muttered, my mind registering all these facts and trying to cheer up a little.

"Ah, he'll never learn his lesson, that perv. I thought, maybe breaking up with Yura would knock some sense into him and make him leave aside all this 'friends with benefits' crap but..." Kagome mused.

I looked at the girl called Yura, at the back. She was really pretty like one of those unhappy models heading for rehab. She had short black hair with a funky bow on the top of her head. She looked at me to find me staring at her, which was probably not a good thing. I looked away immediately but not before receiving a chilly glare from her beautifully made-up face.

Friends with benefits, huh. Not good.

When I turned back the conversation was still going on.

"...desperate to get laid..."

Oh, dear God!

I was about to change the topic when, suddenly out of the blue, we were joined by two people. Kagome's face lit up, just a little.

"Found the bastard!" said Inuyasha triumphantly as he and Miroku occupied the two empty desks beside our chairs.

"One day you'll get into serious trouble, Miroku," muttered Rin.

Miroku ignored both of them and looked directly at me, his blue eyes boring into mine. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably.

"Hey I'm Miroku," he said, giving me a wide smile that made my heart speed up slightly. He extended his hand.

"Uh...Sango." I mumbled and shook his hand.

Immediately he clasped my hand with both of his and brought his face close to mine. I turned pink as we were almost nose to nose. "Well, my dear Sango, may I say that you do have the loveliest eyes I have ev—ouch!" he winced as Inuyasha smacked him at the back of his head.

"Don't fuck around with her!"

"Wha—"

"Yeah...she's our friend!" Kagome piped up.

"But I—"

"Leave her alone!" scolded Rin.

"God, fine!" he cried, good-naturedly and let go of my hands. He then winked at me and added, "Nice to meet you anyway."

"Pleasure." I said, "And I've heard all about you, just so you know." I shrugged and smiled.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall and said, "There go all my chances...but, I'm really not _that _much of a pervert as they make out, you know."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" grumbled Inuyasha, "you're worse."

"I am not!"

"Please. The number of time you've dragged me to the girls' changing rooms and landed me in trouble!"

This time Kagome spoke up, "Hey, you can't blame the whole thing on Miroku! You could have said no!"

"He forced me!"

"Liar!" snapped Miroku, "You were more than willing to go when I promised that we wouldn't get caught!"

"Whaaaat?" Kagome cried.

"I...no...don't believe him, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, flustered. Rin and I exchanged a smile among ourselves. It was so _obvious _that these two liked each other—people could be so stubborn sometimes!

"...what about that promise, eh?" Inuyasha spat at Miroku.

"Don't try to change the topic!" Miroku wagged his finger at Inuyasha.

"Oh God, you're so fucking annoying!"

"And you guys just find me to blame..." Miroku said dejectedly.

"You don't say..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Didn't expect this from you, Inuyasha..." Kagome said sadly.

"Ohh..." Inuyasha threw his hands up, "stop that! Weren't we talking about Miroku? How come you guys are leaving him alone?"

Miroku had a smug look on his face which was making him look absolutely adorable. Oh why did he have to turn out to be a creep? Out of all the guys, he _had _to be the one.

Talk about bad luck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...this is the first time I'm posting a multi-chapter fic...so...I'm kinda scared. I hope it doesn't suck too much...**

**I have a very vague idea about where this is going...but I'm sure the story will shape up as I continue to write...as for the title which doesn't make much sense; it just popped into my head and didn't let me think of anything else...X)**

**So...reviews please? They would **_**really **_**inspire me to write more...:3:3**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :D:D**


End file.
